quizzitfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Quizzit:quote/25
(1201) (02/10/2010 - 20:50:51) Definizione: '''-> soffrire'. ... <@Eolo> suffrire <@Eolo> ma come no <@Eolo> :° <@Aprilia> '''INDIZIO:' ***fe**r****o***r*re *(1202) (03/10/2010 - 19:36:12) I meravigliosi errori di `Off|in3`- 1ª puntata: <`Off|in3`> luigino guarda là <`Off|in3`> c'è un fatto! <`Off|in3`> Gatto *(1203) (16/10/2010 - 11:29:23) <@Eolo> Capello rivela: 'Nel 2012 vado in pensione' <@Eolo> bella forza... <@Eolo> finisce tutto.... <@dAleCooper> E i tuoi, quando ci sono andati? *(1204) (29/10/2010 - 23:46:31) ragazzi la sapete una cosa molto interessante? che stanotte dormiremo UN'ORA IN PIU' \o/ <@dAleCooper> Stanotte dormirai te un'ora in più. <@dAleCooper> Perchè se proprio è domani notte *(1205) (13/11/2010 - 16:54:28) <@magnetikaa> 16:52 <`Off|in3`> nano hai deciso di accorciarmi l'agonia? <--offo, l'unica cosa che era rimasta lunga?? :P *(1206) (14/11/2010 - 17:40:21) 6ª manche - N'umix' Target: 266 <@Aprilia> ho letto un risultato per un altro :( <@itised83> be se è un cieco hai fatto un'opera buona *(1207) (22/11/2010 - 20:52:10) <@magnetikaa> avevo un po' le dita nel posto sbagliato... *(1208) (25/11/2010 - 20:25:19) 20:24:31 <%piccola_stella> spero di non cadere:P 20:24:35 * %piccola_stella (~jafirc@Azzurra=13E9AA5B.25-87-b.business.telecomitalia.it) Quit (Client closed connection) *(1209) (28/11/2010 - 17:27:57) <@magnetikaa> comunque, non sapevo di avere un organo parlante.... <@magnetikaa> la mia vescica mi ha appena mandato affancu... <@Eolo> almeno lei ti parla.... carla <@Eolo> io sono anni che non ottengo risposta dai miei capelli <@Eolo> ormai ne sono rimasti pochissimi.... che passano il tempo girando remake continui di Io sono Leggenda *(1210) (03/12/2010 - 00:37:17) domani devo andare a ballarò sicuramente mi perderò -.- ma ballarò dove lo fanno? a roma? <@Aprilia> ...ballarò in provincia di palermo intendeva lei.. ehm no ragazzi :D ballarò è un mercato storico di palermo *(1211) (11/12/2010 - 02:10:34) di alberi di natale e decorazioni <@anastacia> nuooooooooooooo bellissimoooooo <@anastacia> la palle peloseeeeee stupende!!! *(1212) (17/12/2010 - 17:05:49) 17:02:08 <@magnetikaa> sei sotto neve pure tu? <@anastacia> (una spruzzata ieri, ma basta e menomale ghgh) <@Eolo> (una spruzzata ieri, ma basta e menomale ghgh) <---- come disse rocco durante la cassa integrazione *(1213) (20/12/2010 - 01:28:19) Eolo ha totalizzato 979 punti con 6''' parole: 9*negro sguaina 20*aggeggio 2*lungo 3*grave pinguino''' *(1214) (22/12/2010 - 01:15:26) <@Aprilia> comunque... uomini a parte... io quando cago appoggio la fronte sulle ginocchia O_o <@dAleCooper|FERIE> Che è la posizione più naturale al mondo. <@anastacia> anche tu, dale O_O <@dAleCooper|FERIE> Io cago coricato <@dAleCooper|FERIE> Infatti quando dormo rischio sempre *(1215) (25/12/2010 - 01:32:02) 3''' giochi random fra i 10 meno giocati: '''8: Footing !spiega footing <@GameDale> F'ooting' Corri. Cazzo pensi che sia? *(1216) (02/01/2011 - 00:04:33) <@anastacia> !votazione <@anastacia> cr.... come era? <@anastacia> crocione stato cornici... *(1217) (06/01/2011 - 00:09:37) 00:08:04 <@Eolo> aggiornati la dialog.... truzza <@Aprilia> calmino, emo senza capelli *(1218) (08/01/2011 - 21:15:51) itised83 !!!!!!! padre ciau figghio itised83 occhio che c'è Luigino eh * Luigino has quit IRC (Read error: Connection reset by peer) *(1219) (20/01/2011 - 14:49:45) quindi, Eolo, ti pagano bene? no, really, che fai <@Eolo> scrosto scogli eliminando le patelle per renderli più lisci e più grattugiabili per chi prepara le linguine allo scoglio *(1220) (21/01/2011 - 01:29:39) <@anastacia> che voglia di pesce che ho :° ma a mio marito non piace è_é *(1221) (21/01/2011 - 01:31:58) <@Eolo> ma perchè sto scorreggiando come se non cagassi dal '43 *(1222) (22/01/2011 - 21:23:01) <@Aprilia> come si chiamano quei compositori per l'umido? <@Eolo> Umozart? *(1223) (27/01/2011 - 17:34:50) <@Eolo> ANSA cronaca Incidenti lavoro: oggi quattro morti (1615363601) <----- UMORISMO NERO ITALIANO del 2011 - Lezione nr1: "4 posti di lavoro liberi....." *(1224) (01/02/2011 - 00:05:42) <@Aprilia> -3 mesi alla primaveraaaa <@dAleCooper|Gialappa> Che è sicuramente la tua stagione preferita <@Aprilia> no dale, la mia preferita è decisamente l'estate <@dAleCooper|Gialappa> Come l'estate? <@dAleCooper|Gialappa> Non la... prima vera? *(1225) (02/02/2011 - 16:13:30) <@anastacia> fra poco devo assentarmi :°° <@anastacia> arriva mia mamma, devo cucirle due tende -.- <@Eolo> ha deciso di fuggire con un pellerossa? *(1226) (02/02/2011 - 16:15:03) <@Aprilia> i tre film che confondenvo e fondevo <@Aprilia> il collezionista <@Aprilia> il collezionista di ossa <@Aprilia> nella morsa del ragno <@Eolo> nella morsa del bagno? <@Eolo> la storia di un cagatore seriale *(1227) (03/02/2011 - 23:38:22) di scarafaggi.... <@Aprilia> quelli marroni per me, solo quelli marroni e lunghi *(1128) (06/02/2011 - 02:44:07) <@Eolo> in 4a superiore <@Eolo> un giorno che avevo un'aerofagia spinta <@Eolo> avevo convinto una mia compagna di classe <@Eolo> che ero in grado di fare gli scorreggi a comando <@Aprilia> sapevo il rutto.. ma come fai a risucchiare aria dal culo per scorreggiare a comando? O_O *(1229) (11/02/2011 - 00:30:05) di gatti 00:28:21 <@Eolo> il mio quindi è enorme rispetto a loro 00:28:27 <@Eolo> 6 kg 00:28:44 <@Eolo> non lo peso da un po' *(1230) (13/02/2011 - 17:46:02) sparkle <@Eolo> sparkle???????? <@dAleCooper> È un misto fra spazzino e farkle <@dAleCooper> Se fai la combinazione uguale al giocatore precedente, fai piccola <@dAleCooper> Se porti tutti i dadi a punti, fai spazzina, anche *(1231) (01/03/2011 - 22:48:57) Giocando a Spazzino: e io mi faccio la piccola pedofilo *(1232) (02/03/2011 - 13:24:57) <@anastacia> se mia figlia non la smette di urlare -.- <@Eolo> è col ragazzo in camera? <@anastacia> come fai a saperlo? O_O *(1233) (04/03/2011 - 23:25:27) <@Eolo> fai solo toast, pugnette.... <`Off|in3`> pugnette?? <`Off|in3`> come queste??? *(1234) (06/03/2011 - 13:50:03) <@dAleCooper> No look? <@dAleCooper> Che letto al contrario, sembra la storia di ciliegina *(1235) (07/03/2011 - 17:16:55) <@Eolo> ANSA mondo Vittime civili, da Gates scuse a Kabul (1559001977) <----- finalmente si è scusato per Windows Vista *(1236) (13/03/2011 - 11:53:59) <@NoNameGod> credo mi iscriverò a facebook :O <@NoNameGod> quindi mi troverete in giro pure lì :O <@dAleCooper> Confermi di voler disattivare il tuo account? *(1237) (16/03/2011 - 23:37:54) <@dAleCooper> Trovato il curriculum di aprilia <@dAleCooper> Non è mica nel formato europeo <@Aprilia> no, non mi è mai piaciuto il formato europeo :S allora impostalo in formato arabo :D è più originale * dAleCooper sets mode: +m *(1238) (06/04/2011 - 00:04:35) Il grande Lapsus di anastacia: <@anastacia> chertan e chrono... sposatevi e lasciate passare una signora, grassie :P *(1239) (27/04/2011 - 16:59:49) <@Aprilia> ANSA mondo Francia: cattolici contro sex shop (896869316) <- vabbè che sono contro l'evoluzione, ma almeno capire che era la vetrina e non la porta.. *(1240) (05/05/2011 - 23:56:58) 'notte tutti :D * Aprilia has quit IRC saltala eolo, per favore :)********************** *salutala ghgh *(1241) (10/05/2011 - 00:01:24) (Parlando di calcio) 23:58:14 <@itised83> potresti essere scambiata per stromberg <@anastacia> dovrò farmi crescere la barba :P <@anastacia> ma preferisco essere Alexina Del Piera ghgh <@itised83> allora devi farti crescere l'uccellino *(1242) (14/05/2011 - 00:34:20) <@Aprilia> questo significa che c'Ã¨ la pizza <@Aprilia> t'aggreghi? <`Off|in3`> Ã¨ da tanto che non mangio la tua pizza <@dAleCooper> 00:31:24 <`Off|in3`> Ã¨ da tanto che non mangio la tua pizza <- ma non potete comprarne due e ognuno si mangia la sua? *(1243) (14/05/2011 - 01:03:58) <@Eolo> che sei praticamente rasoterra <`Off|in3`> sono rasotesta <@Eolo> sei l'unica persona a cui i capelli cadono verso l'alto *(1244) (15/05/2011 - 02:54:58) <@GameDale> ANSA mondo Carla': Incinta? Tengo bocca cucita (869253028) <@dAleCooper> Dovevi cucire qualcos'altro prima :/ *(1245) (21/05/2011 - 00:35:12) <@anastacia> ma che due palle mia cognata oh -.- <@itised83> allora è tuo cognato *(1246) (27/05/2011 - 17:32:22) <@Aprilia> lui è lo short man walkin da oggi quando trovo traffico in macchina me ne scendo e urlo "fate spazio, uomo corto che cammina" *(1247) (14/08/2011 - 12:10:18) <@Aprilia> <@dAleCooper|FERIE> Uff dovrei andare a farmi del cibo ma non ho voglia <- solo a me è venuto in mente american pie? *(1248) (23/10/2011 - 23:56:14) niente gara off >.< rivoglio il mio pc indietro! <`Off|in3`> se paghi te lo riparo :p :o se ti faccio pagare in natura da itised83 va bene uguale? <@itised83> con 1 kg di concime direttamente dal mio organismo perfido :° <@itised83> ah lo usa il cane il pc? *(1249) (24/10/2011 - 22:38:21) Amaya :*************************************** Luigino :************************** come stai Amaya ???? * Amaya has quit IRC *(1250) (31/10/2011 - 18:27:09) <@Aprilia> buon halloween nonno <@NoNameGod> anche a voi Aprilia <@NoNameGod> certo, voi siete avvantaggiati, per fare la festa a tema basta che invitiate `Off|in3`